JEALOUSY AND ANGER
by luna shinigami
Summary: Nunca culpes a otros de tus errores, cae y revuélcate, responde por ellos y levántate, porque solo reponerlos te hará libre. Esta es la historia de un error con moraleja o sin ella, no cometas el error, de faltarle al amor.


JEALOUSY AND ANGER

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

One Shot

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Cómo diferencias entre lo real y lo irreal?

¿Cómo diferencias entre la muerte y la vida?

¿Cómo diferencias entre la alucinación y la vida real?

On est tous faits

De mal, de bien

De mots caressants

De venin

Toutes ces blessures

Ici au loin

Nos feux brûlants

Ou mal éteints

Mais moi j'aime autant

Tes démons que tes saints

Viens

Fais glisser tes maux avec tes bas

Souffle tes airs chauds et tes effrois

Montre tes envers et tes endroits

Et dénude ce que je n'vois pas

Désa-a-a

Désa-a-a

Désa-a-a

Déshabille-toi

Draco lo pensó mucho, tal vez demasiado.

La guerra había acabado, dejando las secuelas que una guerra debe dejar, tanto físicas como mentales.

Draco miraba atreves de los barrotes de aquella jaula de oro donde ahora estaba prisionero, una jaula que él mismo creo y cerro.

Y allí dentro de aquella jaula miraba a su alrededor, como estaba solo, escuchaba el rumor de afuera, las voces a la distancia pero el simplemente quedaba mirando a la nada, con sus preguntas sin que nadie se las respondiera.

¿Cómo diferencias entre un amor real e irreal?

¿Cómo diferencias el sexo mero a hacer el amor?

¿Cómo diferencias los besos de cariño, de los besos de pasión?

Défais tes peurs

Avec les liens

Coule les silences

Entre les miens

Je prends de toi

ce qui te vient

Colombe et serpent

Ka-a cahin

Car moi j'aime autant

Tes démons et tes saints

Viens

Fais glisser tes maux avec tes bas

Souffle tes airs chauds et tes effrois

Montre tes envers et tes endroits

Et dénude ce que je n'vois pas

Désa-a-a

Désa-a-a

Désa-a-a

Déshabille-toi

Tal vez no sabía mucho a sus 18 años.

Solo había estado enajenado con una mentira que creyó verdad desde su tierna infancia. Sus padres recalcaban el hecho de la sangre pura, de la única sangre y que todo más bajo a ella debía ser aniquilado.

Todo aquello que no era más que mentiras, pero era lo único que conocía, lo que las personas que amaba repetían como un mantra.

Él solo siguió el mantra.

¿Cómo cambias el pensamiento de alguien cuyos únicos héroes te dicen que el genocidio es la solución de la vida?

¿Cómo juzgas de manera imperene la vida de alguien solo por su pasado?

¿Cómo él llego a juzgar por lo mismo?

¿Cómo llego a pensar que torturar y masacrar fuera una verdadera solución?

Sus manos delgadas tocaron los barrotes de aquella ventana, de aquella única luz y sus cabellos rubios se fueron al frente hasta tocar delicadamente los barrotes.

-mama- susurro quedamente sin que nadie le ayudara, sin escuchar a su madre cerca, seguramente estaba tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de la fortuna Malfoy como su padre, que estaba huyendo de la justicia mágica, huyendo de lo que el mismo busco al tratar de hacerse al poder de una manera oportunista.

Sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y comenzó a gritar.

Eran extraños en Malfoy Manor, eran demonios, dementores, eran figuras inconexas que no veía, gritaba y pataleaba, hasta que sintió algo en su cuello y ceso la lucha.

Seguramente eran mortifagos.

Y mientras caía en el sopor de la inconciencia, solo pudo preguntarse.

¿Dónde está mama?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-tienen delirios señor Potter- le dijo la Doctora a Harry que se sentaba con el rostro agotado, las pequeñas arrugas se hacían más fuertes a un lado de su rostro.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse por él?- pregunto quebrado y sintió la mano de Hermione a su lado.

La mujer negó -él está en un estado en el que no reconoce el presente del pasado, señor Potter-

-es mi esposo- dijo quedo aferrándose a su amiga de toda la vida, mientras veía como Draco estaba acostado en la cama, con su pequeño cuerpo atado con una camisa de fuerza, con el cabello rubio largo como en alguna época lo llevo Lucius pero mostrando unas pequeñas canas platas.

Su Draco.

El amor de su vida,

El amor de su vida, sedado, mientras pensaba en tiempos de guerra pasados, en torturas que se cometieron en esa época, en preguntas y respuestas sin contestar, encerrado en una vida que ya no era la suya.

Por Una maldición que tardó en llegar,

Pero llego.

Y una maldición que no era para el rubio mago, sino para él.

Una maldición ajena a la guerra, una maldición por celos, una maldición de su amante, un amante al cual no le juro ni amor eterno ni fidelidad.

Un error.

Y por las consecuencias de su error estaba allí, viendo hundirse a Draco en una pesadilla sin fin.

-Harry- susurro la castaña, tomando su mano - haremos lo que este en nuestro alcance para recuperar a Draco-

y Harry rompió en llanto cuando vio de reojo como su esposo, desde hace más de quince años miraba de manera perdida a ningún punto, pero a todos al tiempo, como lo miraba a él y la culpa le corroía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-el veredicto ha sido decidido, Señor Longbotton- dijo el juez - por su crimen será confinado en Azkaban por cincuenta años, por el delito de atentado contra la persona de Draco Lucius Potter–

Neville sonrió mirando a todos los del jurado y sobre todo a Harry, a su amigo de infancia y guerra, a su amigo que antepuso a un asqueroso mortifago que a sus amigos y al amor que él le daba desinteresadamente.

Se enamoró de Harry cuando eran unos niños y él no pasaba de un torpe obeso, que mejoro con el paso de los años pero jamás logro la atención que lograba Draco Malfoy con solo pavonearse como si fuera un pavo real, estuviese donde estuviese.

Luego después de la guerra, no supo cómo, pero el cobarde de Malfoy se había hecho del amor de Harry, de su cuerpo de su juventud, de su dinero.

Todos los sabían menos Harry.

Hasta que él dispuesto se metió en su cama, en sus sabanas y comenzó un romance con el héroe.

Un romance que Harry quiso detener por todos los años con Draco.

Y él no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que su héroe regresara al que era su esposo con quince años de matrimonio.

Lo siguió.

Le rogo.

Pero la culpa en Harry era poderosa. No dejaría a Draco.

Hay Neville supo que no era culpa, era amor, lo que sentía por el rubio Malfoy, era amor, aunque buscara en otro cuerpo cosas que tal vez el aristocrático rubio no satisfacía.

Y su odio se intensifico, su rabia se volvió inmensa, dolorosa y vengativa.

Era hora que Harry pagara, pagara por el tiempo que le hizo imaginar un mundo, juntos.

Y preparo lo más doloroso para Potter, que era revivir una y otra vez… y otra vez su pasado.

No sería para él…. Tampoco para Malfoy.

Esa noche los vio en la mansión Potter, su quinceavo aniversario.

La bilis lleno su boca y el oído refulgió en sus ojos castaños.

Allí estaba Harry portándose como el caballero que no era, tomando una "cena romántica" junto con su esposo, riendo mientras la música tocaba suave.

Allí estaba su amante de rodillas pidiéndole a Malfoy, al mortifago, de nuevo matrimonio.

Allí estaba al hombre que amaba besando con amor y pasión a la serpiente albina y no lo soporto, lanzó a ambos hombres varios crucios, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Mientras su varita se alzaba con fuerza y pronunciaba el hechizo que condenaría a Harry toda su vida.

" _ **praeterita , ista maledictio, paulatim carcere corporis tui est oblitus amoris**_ _ **"**_

Sus ojos estaban tan empañados en lágrimas que jamás vio como Draco se atravesaba entre el hechizo y Harry, pero sí pudo ver el cuerpo convulsionando en el suelo y luego un crucio de Harry, para ir a socorrer al rubio que se movía en el suelo producto del hechizo de magia oscura.

Y ahora estaba recibiendo allí una condena de por vida por acabar una vida.

Acepto su condena y su castigo, todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Había pensando en acabar a Harry pero cuando lo vio allí, delgado, enojado, con barba de días sin arreglar, ojeroso y sus ojos prácticamente sin vida, se dio cuenta.

Había condenado a Harry al castigo, daño a quien más amaba el héroe del mundo mágico y lo único propio y suyo que tenía Potter.

Había logrado destruir el corazón de Harry.

Y no pudo evitarlo, mientras era transportado a Azkaban se rio, se rio como demente, se rio como en otrora Bellatrix Black.

Se rio hasta que no pudo más, hasta que su cuerpo fue azotado contra los muros de piedra de la prisión.

Los tres habían terminado en una prisión.

Y el único cuerdo de los tres que quedo, Fue Harry Potter y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

¿Cómo diferencias entre lo real y lo irreal?

¿Cómo diferencias entre la muerte y la vida?

¿Cómo diferencias entre la alucinación y la vida real?

Ron se acercó a su hermano de diferente sangre y apretó su hombro - ¿Cómo va?-

-Ya me deja acercarme un poco- le dijo cansado mirando como Draco estaba mirando a los pájaros albinos de la mansión seguido por dos enfermeras, estaba por completo vestido de blanco y con los cabellos sueltos, con la gracia de un ángel condenado – Pregunta por su madre todos los días… solo puedo decirle que pronto regresara-

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado – Él mejorara Harry, tú has puesto a los mejores mendimagos, a mi esposa, a Perce, a cuanto persona escuche y diga la cura…-

Harry le agradeció con los ojos verdes cansados – de algo que fue mi culpa Ron, yo le falle, le falle a un hombre que me amo a mi y no al título, yo le falle cayendo con Neville, no te escuche, ni a Hermione y cuando todo se fue al infierno- negó apretando las manos – yo condene a Draco, yo soy el único culpable de que el amor de mi vida este así, yo y mis hormonas, mis excusas- miro a su rubio acercándose a unas preciosas flores rojas – jamás cometas mi error Ron, amala por siempre, respétala por siempre, como yo debí hacer con él-

Ron miro en dirección al rubio – la amo y la amare por siempre, estoy y estaré con ella por siempre y tú, mi amigo, también lo estarás, aun cuando al final, Draco no te recuerde nunca, siempre estarás a su lado, porque aun en esta escabrosa situación te diste cuenta que le amas, y aun en su estado, no vas a dejarle- apretó su mano – aunque debas enamorarlo de nuevo, cada día, cada noche, cada segundo Harry- le hizo mirarlo – aun cuando fue tu culpa, la de Neville, la de los errores, aun cuando Draco este en un pasado que todos queremos dejar atrás, sé que lo lograras, así te cueste años, vas a lograr enamorar al dragón, aun cuando toda su vida sea una revivir una y otra vez el pasado gracias al hechizo, tu lograras enamorarlo y le mostraras que no todo su pasado fue malo, estoy seguro que lograras que te amé de nuevo- se levantó – después de todo, aunque la historia no lo diga No hay Malfoy sin Potter, ni Héroe sin dragón- le aseguro – vendremos a cenar esta noche- le aseguro Ron despidiéndose.

Harry escucho y pensó todo lo que había dicho Ron y una pequeña sonrisa, luego de un año apareció en su rostro.

-No hay Malfoy sin Potter, ni héroe sin dragón- dijo levantándose y tomando del precioso Jardín de su esposo un par de rosas azules, aquellas herencia de Severus Snape y con cuidado las puso en los cabellos de Draco- buenas Tardes Lord Malfoy-

Draco le miro con algo de miedo – Potter- aun así dejo que le colocara las rosas en el cabello- las flores de mi padrino-

-el mejor hombre que he conocido Malfoy- le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, escuchando de los labios de la persona que amaba, historias del fallecido pocionista.

Ron tenía razón, él iba a enamorar a Draco cada día, así se tardara toda la vida hacerlo.

A veces los hechizos, por oscuros y crueles, lograr probar el amor y ahora, era hora de que el Caballero salvara al dragón de la oscuridad del pasado, así fuese culpa del dichoso caballero confinarlo allí. Así se paga la culpa, pero así de nuevo…

Renace el amor.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Owary

Termine! Jejeee regrese después de un año de bajones existenciales, que no era culpa mas que mía, porque me aburrí de algunas personas del Fandom y lograron en mi un Hiatus cruel, pero no hay cosa más horrible que tratar de escribir y no poder hacerlo. Prometí no escribir más de HP, pero mis musas definitivamente no piensan igual y llevo una semana cruel escribiendo a base de sus designios, espero subir todo este fin de semana, porque actualice bastante jejejeje, espero que me sigan leyendo y si no pues.. Besos a todas y todos, feliz año y que este año traiga mayores aventuras a sus vidas!

Los deja solo por un momento Luna Shinigami


End file.
